This data management and stafistical core is created to sen/e the needs of each project within this malaria research center. In this core, we will establish a robust, secure, and comprehensive data management system to sen/e all projects and study sites of this center. All research personnel within this center will be familiarized with the data collecfion and processing procedures for standardization of the data format. The data management system will include security features such as double data entry, date and fime stamping of all data records with electronic signatures, audit trails to track Changes made to data and documents, quality assurance procedures, and a reporting system for summary informafion and error reports. Data generated from all projects will be maintained safely on three servers in China, Thailand and UC Irvine to provide secure and timely sharing among invesfigators of this center. A dedicated team of biostafisficians will provide biostafisfical support at each step of research design, data processing and stafisfical analyses, and assist with the wrifing of manuscripts. This team will also provide training in biostafisfics, software and GIS to participafing scientists to help bolster their biostafisfical capacity.